The Yolk's on You!
The Yolk's on You! is the thirty-third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Synopsis Rita tries to convince a monster to do her bidding after Squatt and Baboo eat the monster's eggs. Plot A talent show is being held at the Youth Center. Jason and Tommy are performing together but Tommy forgot their belts so he goes to fetch them. Finster prepares a birthday present for Rita Repulsa - creating a monster called Fang. It's immediately sent to Angel Grove's forest. Backstage at the Youth Center, Principal Caplan runs into Bulk and Skull. The duo plan on playing some music - Bulk on guitar and Skull on cymbals. Rita spots Fang on Earth and is excited over Finster's present. She sends her goons to help Fang out. A horde of Putties go after Tommy on his way to get the belts. He gets trapped in a net hanging from a tree and a Putty takes his communicator. His morpher also falls on the ground. Goldar, Baboo and Squatt stumble upon some eggs. The latter two eat the eggs but they turn out to be rare Goony Bird eggs and were Fang's lunch. When Tommy doesn't answer his communicator, the others get worried. The five are summoned to the Command Center. Zordon explains what happened to Tommy and the appearance of Fang. The Rangers are sent to handle the monster while Tommy is left handle his own situation alone. The Power Rangers confront Fang. Goldar says that the Rangers have all more Goony Bird eggs so Fang attacks them. Goldar blasts them off of a cliff. Rita shows up and tells Fang to obey her and he can have more eggs. She turns him into a giant and the Rangers call for Megazord. Fang gets the upper hand and heads to destroy the nearby dam. Tommy frees himself from the net and gets his tools back. Green Ranger joins the others. Dragonzord Battle Mode is united, but it's not enough to stop Fang. With Ultrazord, the monster is destroyed. The gang returns to the talent show, which is already in progress. Jason and Tommy do some martial arts and then Bulk and Skull give a hilarious and embarrassing music performance. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Fang (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *Fang seems to have a very noticeable and stereotypical Latino accent. *In the original Japanese episode, the monster Goda is not one of Rita's creations. It is actually a subterranean gentle creature awakened by an earthquake. Also, Goda is female while the American creators changed her gender. **The reason that you can see Fang crying over his lunch is because Squatt ate her children in the Japanese version and she was mourning them. For obvious reasons, this was changed to him just wanting a tasty snack. *In the original Japanese episode, Fang was originally killed by the Dragonzord Battle Mode, not the Ultrazord. This was probably changed because censors realised impaling a monster and leaving a gaping hole in thier middle was likely not gonna fly with parents. *This episode is the last time for few instances: **Goldar talking in his original voice. It becomes less gruff and grumpy although Kerrigan Mahan still provides it. **Alpha 5 appearing in his original design. **David Fielding providing the voice for Zordon. Bob Manahan would take over next episode. **The Putty Patrol lacking the belts of their Sentai counterparts in original footage. Errors *The footage of Finster in the monster lab in the beginning of the episode is reused as the clay figure on his slab is of Pudgy Pig. *At the talent show, the exterior shot is of the high school but the inside is the Youth Center. *When Dragonzord Battle Mode separates to form Ultrazord, they show a shot of Dragonzord Battle Mode finishing its transformation beforehand. *Fang attacks the Megazord claiming that Rita told him that the Rangers had the eggs that he wanted, but Rita never stated this. It was, in fact, Goldar who told this to Fang. What Rita told Fang was that she could give Fang his eggs, but only if he destroyed the Rangers. *The Putty Patrol is sent to capture Tommy. One of the putties leads Tommy into a trap where a net captures Tommy. How did the net get there if the Putties were just sent to Earth? *The Today on Power Rangers pre-title segment claims that Squatt and Baboo send Fang to Earth. *When Goldar sends the Rangers off the cliff, Jason is not heard screaming like the others. *When Zordon summons the Rangers to the Command Center, Trini begins to teleport before her hand reaches her communicator. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode